A Grand Stand
by monsterstreatyoself
Summary: This is a story about how Anna asked Elsa out on a date and how it changed their lives forever.
1. Let Me Serenade You

AN: I do not own Frozen or the characters. This is an AU non-incest one shot. . The song is Crushcrushcrush by Paramore I have no rights to to it either. Please enjoy

* * *

><p>Elsa is pulled into the stands by her best friends not sure why. It's completely dark "Guys what the hell?" Aurora just smiles and Meg speaks up"Listen here blondie, your going to sit right here and not going any where got it. I would hate to have to hurt you." The look in megs eyes told Elsa she wasn't playing around. So Elsa did as she was told. Then after they other two walked away A spotlight hit the center of the football field. The school band was matching out onto the field. I didn't know they had a practice tonight. Elsa knew among the band that her crush was there, leading the band. Elsa look and didn't see her. Its not like her to miss a practice. Elsa then realized in the center of the band their was someone but she couldn't quite make out so she made to get up and move. First she look around for Meg. When she felt her friends where gone and that no one was watching her she moved closer. she walked to the railing. <em>Anna<em>. There she was in all her glory. She wasn't in uniform though. Maybe they are trying something knew. as soon as she reached the railing the band started to play. Anna was still standing their head to the ground. _is that a mic in her hand_? Elsa didn't have to wait long to find out that she was right.

Anna started to sing. It took a moment for Elsa to register what was going on. Elsa and Anna lock Eyes.

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say_

I notice your eyes are always glued to me

You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

Elsa is shocked to say the least, she truly has no idea what is going on. Anna makes her way over to the stands mic in hand she jumps up on the railing and over. _How the he-_. Elsa thought was cut off when Anna grab her hand. She look into Elsa eyes

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two, I was just counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

Anna gestured between the two of them during that last line. Elsa is still confused. She not sure what to think._ Anna is singing to me? Singing to me_?! Elsa pinches herself._ Nope that hurt so this is not a dream._

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

Anna breaks into the chorus again and grabs Elsa's hand and leads her out onto the field. Elsa is so lost in the moment and about the fact that the one girl she fell in love with a long time ago, has put this together just to confuse her feelings._ That has to be it, why else all the theatrics. Anna does go all out._

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush_

_Two, three, four!_

Anna Lets go of Elsa and faces here face to face, the tempo in the band has change. Elsa is in such a daze, all she can do is focus on Anna and the sway in her hips as she dances in front of her to the music.

_Rock and roll, baby, don't you know_

_That we're all alone now? I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, honey, don't you know, baby_

_We're all alone now? I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey, don't you know, baby_

_We're all alone now? Give me something to sing about_

The band finally stops. Elsa is feels like she in a dream. After hearing Anna sing to her and on top of that go through all this just to talk to her. "Elsa?" Elsa looked into those teal eyes and she felt herself swoon all over again."Ye-yes Anna?"

"Listen i know that we barely know each other but i was wondering well.. would. would you like to go on a date with me?" Know i know i must be dreaming. "Is this really happening?" Elsa looked so in disbelief that she made Anna smile even more. "Yes, it is. I'm really here. Your really hear and i just got the band to help me ask you out on a date. Now Elsa would you please go on a date with me?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes." Elsa heart was beating out of her chest. She had no idea that Anna even like her like that. They had only became friends a few weeks ago, when her brother introduced them. She was smitten right away. Anna jumped for joy. she was bouncing on her feet with excitement. "Oh Elsa, You don't know how happy you have made me."

"Oh Anna i should be the one saying to you." Elsa pulled Anna in for a hug. " So this date, when and where is it going to take place?" Elsa asked truly giddy without how her night has turned out."OH uh well. I kinda wanted it to be a surprise. But tomorrow ill pick you up at 6, if that's okay?" Anna waited for Elsa response. "That sounds perfect".


	2. Its going to be perfect

**Okay, so here is the next part. I'm not sure how much longer i will make it. I hope you enjoy.**

** I still own nothing. **

**This was going to be a one shot but, i figure oh what the heck. **

* * *

><p>When Elsa got home she went straight to her room and threw herself on her bed Oh my gods! I can't believe that just happen! she started to jump up and down on her bed, doing her version of the happy dance. Her phone started to ring and she flop down on her bed and answer it."Hey Meg."<p>

"Hey Blondie. So?" Elsa just rolled her eyes."So what?"

"Oh come on you can not tell me about it. You know she came to and ask for my help in setting this whole thing up. The least you can do is tell me how it went." Meg was sounding pleading at this point. "Fine. She did all this to ask me out! I can't believe you and Aurora was in on this. You know how much i liked her. How could you not tell me. Actually i'm glad you didn't it was a wonderful surprise. " Elsa rambled on about watching Anna perform like that and how she said yes to the date. And no she didn't know anything about where they were going. Elsa heard her phone beep in her ear she glance at the screen and seen she had a new text. "Meg hold on a sec."

_Anna: So Hey. Uh I was wondering if you had any like allergies I should be worried about. You to foods or the outdoors?_

Can she get any more adorable.

_Elsa: No actually I do not have any food ones I have a few outdoors ones but there no biggie. But thank you for caring to ask. She hit send. "Okay im back Meg. But its late so I think im going to call it a night." I just can't wait for tomorrow to get here. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Elsa check her phone one last time before she laid in bed. Drifting off to sleep with one thought in mind. Anna._

* * *

><p>It was super early for Anna to be awake this early. But she had to finish up a few last things for her date tonight. She had to have it perfect. After all she was actually getting a date with Elsa. She knew she thought Elsa liked her back. Even is she didn't she happen she took the chance to find out. Her face last night when she realize what was going on was adorable. Anna sigh happily. She was trying to pick out her outfit for this evening. She was much of a dress person. Naw. She then spotted just what she wanted to wear hidden in the back of her closet. Oh mom you knew this would come in handy. Anna pulled out the nice black suit. Her mother had it custom-made to fit her perfectly. Oh and how it fit to her shapely curves. I can't wait til she sees me in this.<p>

Now that she had her outfit picked out she need to call her brother and make sure he had the boat ready. She whip out her phone punch in his number after a few rings he answered."Hey sis whats up?" Hans voice chime in. "Oh I was just wondering if everything was a go on your end."

"It sure is. I just loaded the last of the food into the car and I'm going to go stock the fridge for you so it will be ready for you. "

"Okay I gota call Kris now and make sure he getting the limo."

"Anna don't you think you going a little to far." Hans ask kinda regretting it after she took a moment to understand what he had asked. Then she started to freak out and ramble so fast that Hans was unable to keep up.

"Wow slow down feisty pants. Breath. I'm just saying its a first date"

"Yea but Hans if you understood they way she makes me feel. God it's nothing like anything I have ever felt before. She makes my heart soar. LIke its grown wings and is able to fly to the high heavens. Since i first saw her i knew there was something special about her. I just. I want to show her just how much im willing to do for her. I want to make it the most memorable date she will ever have." Anna sigh maybe its a little much. "What do you think i should do?"

He took a moment to think before he answered."I think you should do what you heart tells you too. But just remember you want her to get to know you, not your money. I don't know Elsa but Kris does and from what he told me, she not a big fan of someone trying to buy her affection." Anna thought this over."So i see what you saying. Okay. so hears what you do. Bring her to the boat. and don't wear that pant suit, wait for a more intimate date. You should wear that one Green v neck shirt with the black jeans.. Oh and don't you have a pair of green Dcs? I think that they would look good together. Cancel the limo and take the white Pontiac g6. It's a nice care and not over the top too much."

Anna thought Hans was rights."Its a first date so simplify."

"Thais right sis, you got it."

"Thanks bro, you always know when im doing too much. Well now I need to call Kris and tell him a change of plans."

Anna hung up with him and called Kris and told him about the new plan. He agree that she should wait before bring out all the shots. "So cancel the limo and fireworks. what about the horse-drawn carriage down main street?" Anna just rolled her eyes."okay im not going that far. A horse-drawn carriage really? That something for a wedding. But i need to get off her so i can go get ready." They got off the phone. Anna went to check out the g6. It needed to be washed so she got to it.

After she clean the car up and got some lunch she decided she would go shower and start to get ready.

Elsa was throwing everything out of her closet. "Oh my gods I don't know what to wear!? Meg help me."

Meg just rolled her eyes."Well here is what I think. You see that short little number in the corner there." Meg jester to the dress still hanging in the corner. " It looks good on you and it's not to formal or casual. I think it will be perfect. Plus its your favorite color, a light blue." Elsa had to admit she was right."Okay. what time is it?"

"Its 5:08. You still have time." Elsa went pale. I haven't even showered yet. " MEG! I haven't even showered!"

"Well you better get going. And you better blow dry your hair. you should leave it down. It looks good on you like that. Now go hurry!" Elsa ran out of her room and into the bathroom and hop in the shower.

She was finally ready. I think I made a new record. She had her make-up fixed just right. purple eye shadow and a bit of eyeliner to make her topaz eyes pop. She was giving herself a once over. The dress fit her body perfectly. It really showed of her hourglass figure. She then heard the door bell ring. She turn to Meg who just nodded and went to answer the door. Elsa was making sure nothing was out-of-place. This has to be perfect.

"Well hello to you good-looking." Elsa heard Meg say and she could help but think she sounded a little to flirty."Oh-uh. Hi. I'm here to pick Elsa up."

"Please, do come in. She will be right down." Elsa heard the front door answer. Well its now or never. She made her way out of her room and down the hall to the living room. Anna was standing there under Megs stare. Anna looked up and seen Elsa. Her jaw fell open and her eyes about pop right out of her head. "You look beautiful." Anna breathe out. "Close you jaw shorty or you're gonna catch some flies in that mouth of yours." Anna snap her mouth shut and broke her eyes away from Elsa to look at Meg. "Sorry." She said and rub the back of her neck."Wow Anna you look very handsome. Uh Beautiful. Both honestly." Elsa was loving the v neck shirt on Anna. it was barely exposing her cleavage. and thoughs pants could the be any tighter! Elsa felt like she was about to start drooling."Are you ready to go?" Anna asked walking over to Elsa and Extend her arm out for Elsa to take."Yes, but you haven't told me where we are going."

"To a special place. And i hope you enjoy it."

They made their way out the door. Anna open Elsa car door and let her get in, then closed her door. She ran around to the driver side. Oh yea score one for you Hans. She jump in the driver seat and drove off.

* * *

><p>Anna was starting to get nervous again. She didn't want to give Elsa any reason to not enjoy herself. <em>Its going to be fine, don't worry<em>. She had a mental battle going on in her head. Elsa was watching her closely. She notice the worried look on Anna's face"Anna don't worry I'm sure what ever you have plan is going to be wonderful. The fact that I'm on a date with you is already amazing." Elsa blushed at her admission but she want to sooth the redhead's nerves. She heard Anna let out a shaky breath."I'm sorry, I just want you to enjoy yourself. I want everything to go right, so that maybe you will go out with me again." That last part came out more as a whisper and if Elsa wouldn't have listened so closely she would not have heard it. "Oh Anna, your truly the cutest. Trust me whatever you have plan is just an added bonus to getting to spend time with just you." This seem to do it. Elsa watch Anna physically relax."Well i hope you don't mind boats because i have a dinner plan on my boat." Anna just shrugged. She trying not to be her awkward self. "Oh really, i actually never been on a boat before." This cause Anna eyes to light up." Well its a good thing you said yes because now you can experience it for yourself. Oh and trust me im really good driver too." They were pulling into the docks."Wait right there." Anna got out of the car and ran to Elsa side and open her door. She extended her hand out to help Elsa out of the car"Milady" She gave a little bow. Elsa giggle at Anna."Oh your such a gentleman." She took Anna's hand and got out of the car. Anna closed the door and hit the lock button. " Now if you will come with me. That is where we are going." Anna Pointed to a small yacht sitting at the end of the docks."Oh wow. That's yours?" Elsa couldn't believe that Anna had her own boat."Yeap, my father is a collector of alot of things and well what can i say he rub off on me." The two walked to the boat. Anna help Elsa climb the steps. " Now you see that island over there. That is where we are going." Anna pointed to an Island on the other side of the lake."There is a private beach there i thought we could take a walk on after we eat." Anna made her way to the front of the boat to remove the tie offs and give a push-off from the dock. " Now if you will come with me, I'm going to get the bad boy started and drive half way there.

After they reach the area Anna wanted in the middle of the lake She drop Anchor. "Now Elsa if you will go out here and have a seat i will be right back with the food." Anna lead her to a table and made her way below to get the food she had sitting in the oven to keep warm. I Hope she likes this. Anna made her way back up to Elsa. She sat the plate down in front of Elsa"The plate is very hot. I plated it before i came to get you and i had to keep it warm in the oven. So please be careful." Elsa was surprise to hear that Anna cooked this herself. "Anna you cooked this? Its looks wonderful. What is it called?"

"Its called Chicken Puttanesca with Angel Hair Pasta. I hope you like it. I remember one time you mention you like Italian food." Anna blushed. Elsa took a bit and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had to stop herself from letting out a moan."Oh my Anna this is deilious." Anna smile widen "I'm so glad you think so." She likes it. Yes. I did good. Way to go Anna so far so good, keep it up. Anna applauded herself on the inside for listening. The two fell into a conversation while eating their food. They talk about their favorite things to do, hobbies and dislikes. Anna learn that Elsa like to paint in her spare time and that she volunteer at the local animal shelter. And that she couldn't stand it when she gets hit on by guys."I mean its like they can't understand that not all women want them." Elsa said while trying not to laugh."oh my god I know what you mean. Its like Hey baby, you wanna get together,"

"Oh no thanks" Elsa sarcastically threw out there."Oh why not baby, you haven't had a real man til you had me."

"Anna stop with that voice you gonna make me laugh so hard i pass out." Both girl finally start to just laugh as hard as the could at how silly they are being. "Well now that dinners done how about that walk and then ill take you back home." Anna gave Elsa a smile as she reach over and put her hand on top of Elsa's. The cause a pleasant shiver to run up and down both girls spines. Elsa knew that there was something between them."That sounds wonderful Anna. Not the going home part, but the walk part." Anna got up and cleared the table. Meet me back at the wheel." Anna took the plates down stare. and drop them in the sink she would come back later to clean up. She ran back upstairs. She seen Anna looking over the controls."Would you like to learn how?" She asked as she approached Elsa from behind. "Oh really. I don't know. I mean yea i would. But its kinda nerve-racking." Elsa let out a nervous chuckle."Well i could show you?" Anna asked in a timid voice." She was right behind Elsa." First things first raise the anchor." She reach down and hesitantly grab Elsa Hand."Push this hear." She lead Elsa fingers to a button."Next thing start the boat."She reach for Elsa hand and lead it to the key."Turn this." Elsa nodded and did so. Oh God Anna keep your cool. ITs okay you can do this. Your just touching her to show her the controls. " Then whats next?" Elsa asked looking over her shoulder. That look that Elsa was giving her said she was asking about something Elsa. No Anna respect her. "Uh- you need to. um give it gas." Anna manage to stumble out. Wow did she just get even sexier. She heard Elsa giggle. "Oh and how may i do that." Anna lead her hand to the control." This is how." She pushed forward on the lever." Now depending out how fast you want to go. Is how much you give it. And place the other hand on the wheel." Anna had not started the boat up at a slow speed." It's important to stay in control. So you don't want to press it too much" Anna pushed forward and they hit a wave causing her to bump into Elsa. Her nose was in her hair and she couldn't help but breath in her sent. She smelled of lavender and wild flower. It was intoxicating to Anna. Snap out of it." Now we are going to park." Anna pulled up to a dock that was on the island. Their was no other boats there. No one is here." So there this place here i think would be perfect to finish watching the sunset."

Once they were on the beach. Elsa reach down and took Anna's Hand. She enjoyed being so close to her. "So where is this place. Anna was carrying a bag with her." It's just over here." Anna lead her to the secluded beach. She laid out a blanket she help Elsa settle down on it it."I hope you like chocolate." Anna stated as she reach back into the bag to pull out a box of chocolates."I love chocolate! its only the best thing in the world." Elsa stated in a matter of fact voice. Anna handed over the box of chocolates." Some walk." Elsa said in a playful tone."Well we can still go for a walk, but I didn't want to miss this view. I mean look at that. The way the sky is light up with so many colors." Anna was gesturing to the sky. Elsa was listening to her talk passionately about sat there for a while watching the sun go down. Some how Anna ended up with her head in Elsa lap, while Elsa ran her finger through Anna's hair. Anna looked up into Elsa eyes, which were looking back at hers. She notice the way Elsa eyes would flicker down and land on her lips from time to time. "Elsa, I really enjoying my time with you."

"me too. Its to bad that its going to have to end." Elsa said in a dreamy voice. She let out a happy sigh."Well i guess we better head back." Elsa looked disappoint at hearing this. I don't want to either. But if we don't, i might not be able to stop myself from wanting to touch you. Anna thought to herself. She sat up. "Your right. We should head back its starting to get a little chilly. Anna face light up. She reach into her bag and pulled out her leather jacket"Here put this on. IT will keep you warm." She wrap it around Elsa shoulders and stood up. She offer Elsa her hand, with she happily took. " Thank you, you really are a gentleman." Anna just smile. _Good thing you can't hear my thoughts_." Well you know a lady such as yourself deserve the best treatment." Anna picked up the blanket and stuck it back in the bag along with the chocolates. After she had it all put away Elsa grab her free arm. and pulled it close to her body. The walked back in silence to the boat. Both thinking the same thing. hoping to receive a kiss before the nights over.

Once they docked back on the other side of the lake, Anna tied off the boat then help Elsa down the stairs. She walked her back to the car and open her door. She got into the driver seat and started the car. She looked over at Elsa and couldn't help the goofy smile on her face. They reached Elsa house to fast, neither wanted this night to end. But it was a good start to a budding romance. "Anna i really did enjoy myself, and well i would love to go on another date with you." Elsa said as they pulled up her drive way."You would?" The excitement in Anna voice was noticeable. Elsa could help but smile at the bubbly redhead."That would be great. How about next weekend?" And just like that they had a second date already in the works.

"That would be wonderful." Anna got out of the car and for the last time tonight walked over to Elsa side to let her out. She was a little slower this time. she want to delay the inevitable departure. She hope Elsa door and help her out of the car. Elsa loop her arm with Anna's and laid her head on Anna shoulder as they walked to the front door. "Well i had so much fun with you." Anna said she really wanted to kiss Elsa, but she didn't want to make the beautiful blonde uncomfortable. "Elsa...Uh-. Well i was wondering. Would it be okay if i gave you a goodnight kiss?" Anna asked in that timid voice. Elsa heart was pounding. Oh god. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips."Yes you can." Anna Wrap her arms around Elsa waist and pulled her in close. She leaned into Elsa and watch as the blondes eye fluttered closed. She closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. Their lips met and it was like a volcano had erupted between them. Elsa snake her arms around Anna's neck, pulling her into her own body more. She want more. She felt Anna swipe her tongue over her bottom lip. She knew what she was asking for and she parted her lips. Anna tongue took in the taste of Elsa mouth. Chocolate and mint. She massage Elsa tongue with her own, this cause a moan to slip out of Elsa. Anna start to run her hands lightly up Elsa back under the jacket. Anna pulled her tongue out of Elsa mouth and then took Elsa bottom lip between her teeth. she let it slide out slowly and sexually. Elsa let out another moan. Anna finally pulled away. Both needed some much need air in their lungs."Wow" Elsa said in a daze. "you can say that again." Anna chime in. Anna look into Elsa eyes."Thank you for tonight." The look of affection she was giving the blonde, could melt even the coldest of hearts."Well goodnight." Elsa lean down and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek."I hope to hear from you soon." Anna said before she gave Elsa one last squeeze and walked back to the car.

Once inside Elsa could scream she was so happy. She started to do her happy dance."She kissed me and oh my was it the most amazing kiss i have ever had."

"Tell me all about it now." So Elsa sat down and started to tell her best friend just how the date went."Meg she is amazing. And i think I'm already falling for her"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading all the way through that. I hope it was to your liking and if not well I'm sorry you didn't like it. Let me know if you want more. And ill see what i can squeeze out of this brain of mine. I have several fics in the works. Not sure which ones i'm going to post. But if you like this check keep an eye out for my other stuff. Thanks again for reading. I hope i was able to pull you into the world of my Elsanna.<strong>


End file.
